The Green Eyes Boy
by gigants
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga, setiap kali Harry Potter melihat Percy Jackson, ia seperti melihat dirinya yang dulu. AU


Pertama kali Harry mendengar nama anak laki-laki itu adalah saat James Sirius Potter, anak sulungnya, pulang pada liburan natal di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Seperti orangtua pada umumnya, Harry menanyakan siapa teman pertama James di sekolahnya.

"Namanya Percy Jackson _Dad_ , Ibunya seorang _squib_ , dan keluarganya pindah ke Amerika saat perang dunia sihir yang pertama," jawab James saat itu. Melihat kilat bahagia di matanya membuat Harry berpikir bahwa Percy adalah teman yang menyenangkan.

"Dia sangatlah keren, mungkin karena dia adalah anak Amerika pertama yang sekolah di Hogwarts."

.

.

.

 **The Green Eyes Boy**

 **Harry Potter Percy Jackson**

' _hanya menyatukan dunia Rowling dan Rick Riordan yang luar biasa'_

 _Warning: AU, OOC_

Pertama kali Harry bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu adalah satu minggu sebelum Sekolah dimulai. James meminta ijin kepadanya, ingin menghabiskan liburan sekolahnya bersama kedua sahabatnya, Percy Jackson dan Fred Weasley. Jadi, mendengar ketukan pintu depan rumahnya satu minggu sebelum Hogwarts dimulai tidak membuatnya kaget, pasti sahabat James di Hogwarts, Percy Jackson. Karena tidak banyak orang yang tahu dimana letak rumahnya, keluarga dan teman dekatnya biasanya datang lewat floo.

"Selamat malam Sir. Apakah James ada?"

Hal pertama yang Harry lihat dari Percy Jackson adalah matanya, hijau kebiruan layaknya laut. James mengatakan, warna mata Percy Jackson akan berubah sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, kecuali orang itu adalah metamorfogus. Iris mata Percy Jackson dapat berubah-rubah, ketika dia sedang tertawa warnanya akan biru terang, saat tahu ia mendapat A di _Potion,_ iris matanya berubah menjadi biru lebih gelap, dan iris mata Percy Jackson akan berubah menjadi kelabu saat ia marah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu _Sir_ , nama saya Percy Jackson," kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Percy padanya, menjabat tangannya dengan pasti dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya. Jelas sekali mengapa James dan Fred cepat akrab dengannya, terlihat dari bagaimana Percy Jackson tersenyum, Harry Potter tahu ia adalah seorang _prankster._

...

Pertama kali Harry tahu bahwa kehidupan Percy Jackson tidak sesederhana kehidupan anak seusianya—tidak sesederhana kehidupan James Potter yang berpikir mengenai Quidditch dan lelucon yang akan dilakukannya di tahun ketiganya, adalah saat ia melihat kelabu di matanya, gelap, tidak terang seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kamu terlambat datang?" Harry mendengar James bertanya pada Percy di hari kedatangannya, satu hari sebelum sekolah di mulai. Kali kedua Percy Jackson tinggal di rumahnya.

"Musim panas ini melelahkan. Seperti yang aku katakan tahun lalu, aku baru masuk perkemahan musim panas, dan musim panas kemarin banyak kejadian yang aku alami. Bertemu saudara tiriku, Tyson. Menyelamatkan sahabatku, Grevor, dan bertemu sepupuku yang semua orang mengira telah meninggal."

"Wow _mate_ , aku kira hanya aku yang mempunyai liburan yang buruk. Ternyata bertemu dengan Scorpius Malfoy tidak seburuk itu," ucap James sembari tertawa.

Hal yang biasa jika kamu melihat Percy Jackson dan James Potter berlari sembari tertawa, puas mengerjai dua adiknya Albus dan Lily, tetapi hari itu bukanlah hari yang biasa. Harry Potter tahu bahwa Percy Jackson mempunyai GPPH, atau gangguan pemusatan pikiran dan hiperaktivitas, Percy Jackson tidak bisa diam barang satu menit saja. Jadi, melihat bagaimana hari itu Percy Jackson hanya duduk diam sembari memainkan tongkat sihirnya.

Walaupun saat James sedang melakukan atau mengatakan hal yang lucu ia akan tertawa. Siapapun yang mendengar bagaimana Percy Jackson tertawa, akan mengira bahwa ia adalah anak laki-laki biasa. Akan tetapi, dua belas tahun hidupnya sebagai Auror, membuat Harry Potter lebih mudah membaca bagaimana seseorang berpikir, membuat Harry Potter melihat saat sudut mata Percy melengkung ke bawah, melihat Percy Jackson menampilkan senyum yang terpaksa.

Hari itu Harry Potter tahu ada yang Percy Jackson sembunyikan, sebuah rahasia besar.

...

Pertama kali Harry sadar bahwa anak laki-laki itu telah melihat hal paling mengerikan di dunia ini adalah saat Harry bertemu Percy Jackson di perbatasan Hutan Terlarang dekat pondok milik Hagrid. Hari itu, dua bulan setelah Hogwarts dimulai, menyampaikan undangan makan malam kepada professor McGonagall, Harry Potter datang ke Hogwarts. Awalnya ia berencana langsung pulang ke Rumah, melewati pondok milik Hagrid untuk menyapa teman besarnya sebentar, hingga Harry Potter melihat Percy Jackson berdiri di tengah-tengah para Thestral.

"Anehnya, aku tidak heran kau bisa melihat mereka," ucap Harry saat itu, mengamati Percy Jackson membalikkan tubuhnya kaget.

"Kata Hagrid, mereka adalah Thestral, mereka yang mendorong kereta dari Hogsmade," kata Percy Jackson sembari mengelus kepala Thestral paling dekat dengannya. Sebuah tindakan yang jarang dilakukan kepada seekor Thestral. " _Sir?_ Kapan pertama kali kau dapat melihat mereka?"

Percy Jackson menatapnya lekat, iris matanya yang hijau kebiruan tenang. Percy Jackson tidak bertanya karena ia penasaran, ia bertanya untuk memastikan sesuatu, seperti pertama kali Luna Lovegood bertanya padanya di tahun kelima setelah Cedric Driggory dibunuh.

"Tahun kelima, setelah _Triwizard Tournament_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Percy Jackson hanya menatapnya diam. Mungkin, sembari mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pada hari itu. Kemudian ia kembali ke salah satu Thestral di sampingnya, mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Hagrid bilang, banyak orang yang takut dengan Thestral. Padahal mereka terlalu cantik untuk ditakuti," ucap Percy mengelus kembali Thestral yang baru saja berjalan ke arahnya. "Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat, orang-orang yang pergi dihadapan kita. Mungkin saja mereka telah melihat hal yang lebih mengerikan dari Thestral, lebih gelap dari bayangan lebih dingin dari malam."

….

Pertama kali Harry Potter tahu bahwa Percy Jackson memiliki 'ramalan' yang menggariskan kehidupannya adalah malam sebelum tahun kelimanya dimulai.

Malam itu lebih dingin dari biasanya, lebih diam dari biasanya. Padahal kemarin malam, suara jangkrik bahkan air mengalir dari sungai tak jauh dari rumahnya akan terdengar. Kesunyian tidak pernah menjadi hal yang Harry Potter gemari, ia lebih memilih berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya yang berisik dan penuh tawa. Tetapi hari itu, ia memilih menemani anak laki-laki yang sedang menatap langit tanpa bintang.

"Aku tahu kalau James adalah pendengar yang buruk, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berbagi hal yang kau rasakan, Percy." Percy Jackson menatapnya bingung, kemudian tersenyum masam.

"Musim panas ini melelahkan _Sir_ , aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk tidak kembali ke Hogwarts," balas Percy Jackson, menatap langit kelabu tertutup awan.

"Aku selalu merasa bahwa kau selalu melewati musim panas yang tidak biasa." Percy Jackson tertawa, tawa yang terpaksa, tawa yang memilukan.

Kesunyian kemudian menyelimuti mereka, selama tiga tahun mengenal Percy Jackson, Harry Potter tahu bahwa ada kalanya Percy Jackson tidak seperti biasa, hilang semua senyum jenakanya, tenggelam sudah mata birunya. Bahkan, tiga tahun mengenalnya, ada beberapa hal yang masih menjadi misteri kehidupan anak bermata hijau kebiruan itu. Seperti halnya bagaimana ia seorang diseleksia tetapi bisa membaca lancar huruf yunani kuno, seperti bagaimana kamu dapat menghirup bau lautan saat disekitarnya, dan bagaiamana bisa Percy Jackson bisa bernafas di dalam air lebih dari satu jam.

Suara panggilan Lily Potter, anak perempuannya membuat Harry Potter beranjak, menepuk punggung Percy Jackson pelan sembari mengajaknya masuk dan mengatakan segalanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi saat ia sudah akan berjalan pergi, Percy Jackson memanggilnya.

" _Sir,_ bagaimana rasanya," Percy Jackson menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang dingin, menelan ludahnya berat, seperti kalimat yang akan dikatakanya sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. "Bagaimana rasanya berjalan berdasarkan ramalan yang menggariskan kehidupanmu?"

….

Pertama kali Harry Potter mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Percy Jackson adalah saat anak laki-laki itu tidak datang ke rumahnya, tidak naik kereta, tidak melanjutkan tahun ke-enamnya di Hogwarts. Menurutnya, Professor McGonagall pasti tahu jawabannya, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah mennganggap Percy Jackson layaknya keluarganya sendiri. Sehingga, Harry Potter datang ke Hogwarts, menemui professor McGonagall, menanyakan perihal absennya Percy Jackson.

"Percy Jackson adalah anak yang istimewa Harry. Seperti halnya dirimu saat masuk ke dunia sihir untuk yang pertama kali, Percy Jackson memiliki beban yang harus ia tanggung." Professor McGonagall menatapnya lekat, mendengar perkataanya membuat Harry kaget, seperti dirinya? Tapi bagaimanapun pula, jelas sekali bahwa ada sesuatu penting yang ia sembunyikan, mengingatkannya pada saat Professor menyembunyikan sesuatu yang buruk seperti dulu saat ia masih di Hogwarts.

Harry menarik nafas berat. Menyiapkan pertanyaan yang sudah berada di kepalanya sejak tahun lalu, saat Percy Jackson menanyakan mengenai kehidupannya.

"Apakah Percy Jackson tidak datang tahun ini karena ia sedang berperang?" Harry tahu bahwa ia menanyakan hal yang benar, terlihat dari bagaimana Professor McGonagall menatapnya tanpa berkedip, mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menarik nafas berat.

"Aku tahu bahwa ia bukan anak laki-laki biasa, bulu kudukku selalu meremang saat menatap matanya. Aku pikir ia seorang metamorfogus, melihat bagaimana iris matanya dapat berubah, dari biru, hijau, kelabu. Tetapi Percy Jackson tidak dapat merubah wajahnya, tidak dapat merubah warna rambutnya, Percy Jackson bukan seorang metamorfogus.

"Aku tahu ia mempunyai banyak musuh yang sering mengikutinya. Saat tinggal di rumahku, ia akan siap saat ada benda yang jatuh tiba-tiba, berjengit saat ditepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba, dan James pernah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak membangunkan Percy di pagi hari, ia pernah ditodong dengan tongkat sihirnya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia menghadapi beberapa orang yang akan melawannya, bahkan dalam keadaan tidur," ucap Harry mengingat beberapa fakta yang ia dapatkan empat tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku tahu bahwa ia sedang berperang, menghadapi sebuah ramalan besar Professor."

Professor McGonagall menarik nafasnya berat, meminum teh melati dalam cangkirnya sedikit. "Menjadi Auror ternyata sangat cocok untukmu Harry, Percy Jackson memang sedang menghadapi sebuah perang—dan tidak, kita tidak bisa membantunya."

"Benarkah Professor? Karena rasanya menyedihkan, melihat seseorang yang melewati kehidupan yang sama seperti apa yang pernah dirasakan, tanpa bisa membantunya," Professor McGonagall menatap Harry bingung.

"Rasanya menyedihkan professor, karena setiap kali aku melihat Percy Jackson, aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu."

….

Percy Jackson tetap menghilang dan ia tidak melanjutkan Hogwarts untuk tahun keenam dan ketujuhnya, hilang, tanpa kabar. Bahkan hingga James Potter menyelesaikan tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts.

"Dad—bolehkah aku masuk?" hari itu James berdiri dipintunya, sembari memegang sebuah surat.

" _Dad_ mungkin sudah tahu bahwa Percy Jackson bukan anak yang biasa. Ditahun ketiga kami, ia memberitahuku dan Fred bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang Dewa Laut, saat aku memaksanya untuk menjawab, mengapa bajunya tidak basah saat tenggelam di _black lake_ , mengapa ia bisa berada di bawah air lebih dari satu jam lamanya, mengapa ia dapat menyemprotkan air dari kamar mandi saat ia marah.

"Kemudian saat ia mengatakan padaku mungkin saja dia tidak kembali ke Hogwarts. Saat aku menanyakan mengapa, ia menjawabnya bahwa mungkin saja ia akan mati karena ada sebuah Ramalan Besar tentang kehidupannya. Dan saat tahun ke lima, mendengar bahwa Percy Jackson mungkin tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku dan Fred tahu bahwa hal yang Percy takutkan mungkin sudah mulai. Percy tidak kembali karena akan berperang.

"Jadi, Aku dan Fred memutuskan setelah keluar dari Hogwarts kami akan pergi ke Amerika _Dad_ , kami ingin mencari Percy Jackson," ucap James. Harry Potter mengerutkan keningnya, baru saja akan menanggapi pernyataan anak sulungnya, James sudah memotongnya.

"Hingga kemarin _Dad_ , seekor Pegasus mendarat di depanku, memberikan sepucuk surat yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Sepucuk surat dari Percy Jackson!" James menyodorkan selembar kertas kusut di hadapannya, yang isinya ditulis dengan ballpoint menggunakan huruf alphabet yang acak-acakan, menunjukkan usaha keras untuk menulisnya.

Sepucuk surat dari Percy Jackson setelah dua tahun tanpa kabar.

….

 _Hai Jem, Fred._

 _Jika aku tidak menulis surat ini, aku yakin kalian akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mencariku (aku tahu kalian sebodoh itu)_

 _Dua tahun ini, banyak hal yang aku lewati, perang, diculik oleh keluargaku sendiri, sempat amnesia, jatuh ke lubang neraka, kemudian harus berperang lagi_

 _Tapi aku berhasil selamat, katakan pada ayahmu bahwa aku baik-baik saja, katakan padanya bahwa aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik walaupun ternyata melelahkan._

 _Aku tidak tahu kapan datang ke London, banyak hal yang perlu diperbaiki di sini._

 _Jaga kesehatanmu Jem, Fred_

 _PJ_

 _PS: Abaikan tulisanku yang buruk. Sangat sulit untuk menulisnya_

Setelah surat yang dikirim Percy Jackson lima tahun yang lalu, tidak ada kabar selanjutnya dari laki-laki bermata hijau kebiruan itu. Memperbaiki sisa peperangan memanglah sesuatu yang tidak mudah. Butuh berberapa tahun baginya untuk kembali hidup tanpa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri setelah perang dunia sihir ke-dua. Jadi tidak mendengar kabar Percy Jackson bukanlah hal yang mengherankan.

Hingga hari itu, terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan rumahnya, tidak biasanya ia dikunjungi oleh seseorang karena tidak banyak orang yang tahu dimana letak rumahnya. Keluarga dan teman dekatnya biasanya datang lewat _floo_ , hanya beberapa orang yang masuk melalui pintu depan, Teddy Lupin dan Percy Jackson contohnya. Akan tetapi, sejak kapan Teddy perlu mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke rumahnya?

"Selamat malam _Sir,_ lama tidak bertemu. Apakah James ada?"

Hal pertama yang Harry lihat dari laki-laki dihadapannya adalah matanya, hijau kebiruan layaknya laut dan senyum jenaka layaknya seorang _prankster._

 **-The End-**

It's been a long time to write a fanfiction, jadi saya minta maaf jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan, karakter yang aneh, bahasa yang ambigu, dan penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD. Haha. Segala kritik, saran, saya terima.


End file.
